


Silver and Gold

by Macremae



Category: EOS 10 (Podcast)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Gift Exchange, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 05:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5526731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macremae/pseuds/Macremae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gifts (and other things) are exchanged in everyone's favorite cargo bay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver and Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Just in time for Christmas: disgustingly adorable morons! Bonus points if you can spot the double meaning in the title (hint: both references are songs). Happy Holidays to this fantastic fandom, and enjoy!

"Happy Merry Hanukwanzmas, oh brother of mine!"

Ellie grinned up at Ryan through the holoscreen, streams of water dripping down her hair and onto her face.

"Someone's feeling culturally appropriate today. How's London?" he replied.

"Oh my God it's amazing, there's snow everywhere, and Mark, Kevin and I went caroling last night around the city, and we went up in the London Eye at night and I can't even describe it, I'll send you pictures once I get out of the bath. Did my gift come yet?"

"Nothing so far, but I'll be on the lookout. I do have a story for you though."

"Oooh," Ellie crossed her arms on top of the tub's rim and rested her head on them, "what went horribly wrong this time?"

"You're gonna love this: Levi brought a sentient Christmas Tree into the infirmary and it nearly destroyed the station. Also, it ate him, kind of."

Ellie stared at him for a full ten seconds. "You're kidding."

"Does this sound like something I could make up?"

"Wow, and I always thought I'd be the one having crazy adventures."

"Understatement of the century. I did, uh, call you, though to ask a favor."

"Sure," Ellie said, dragging one foot back and forth through the water, "whatcha need?"

"So, I'm trying to think of a gift for a... friend, and I want it to be personal, but not make things weird."

"Is this about your terrorist boyfriend?"

A flush spread to the tips of Ryan's ears, his eyes widening. "What?! I- he's not- we don't-”

"Bro bro, relax!" Ellie laughed, "I told you, if you believe him, then so do I. And I'm not taking any of this, 'I don't like him' bullshit, I know you too well for that."

Ryan sighed. "Okay, do you have any ideas?"

"Well, he does move around a lot, so make it portable. Maybe something comfy?" Her eyes fell upon the sweater Ryan was wearing. "Hey, you should knit him something!"

"Like a new cape?"

"Ha ha. A sweater you doofus! It probably gets cold in that cargo bay of his, and clothes must be hard to come by. Plus, it's personal, but not too intimate. Gimme twenty minutes, and I'll hack into the Alliance files and get his measurements."

And that is how Ryan ended up in a cargo bay on Christmas Eve, one neatly folded sweater hidden in his medical bag. For once, Akmazian hadn't sneaked up and scared the living shit out of him, which was a Christmas miracle in itself.

“I got you something.” they said at the same time. Ryan laughed nervously, then said, “Sorry, you go first.”

"Okay, well I heard the whole tree fiasco destroyed some of your pictures and stuff," Akmazian said, "so I got a new one to help you start replacing 'em."

He drew from behind his back a carved, wooden frame with a picture in already in it. Akmazian was grinning at the camera, an arm slung around a confused and annoyed looking Ryan.

"Wait a second," Ryan said as he took it, "this is the picture you took for your scrapbook when we went to get Dr. Urvidian."

Akmazian shrugged. "I can take more. Besides, I want you to have it."

"Wow, I... thank you. Right, so, I made you something too." 

Ryan reached into his bag and handed him the sweater. Akmazian grinned. "You made this?"

"Yeah, I knit. I figured it probably gets cold down here, so you could use something warm."

Akmazian grinned wider, shrugged off his jacket, and pulled the sweater on. "It's the best present I've ever gotten."

Ryan smiled back, blushing a little, and then frowned when he noticed something drift down onto the bridge of his glasses. He plucked the object off and slowly looked up. It was a leaf, and had fallen from the plant hovering a few feet above him and Akmazian.

"Is that what I think it is?"

The last thing Ryan expected him to say was, "Aw crap."

"What?"

"I've got a shipment of floating mistletoe; one of them must've gotten out. This really is an accident, promise, I'm sorry."

"Wait," Ryan said slowly, "you didn't plan this?"

Akmazian gave him a half smile. "No. As much fun as it is to tease you, I do know where to draw the line."

Oh.

"Um, well in that case, I have one more present for you."

Before he could have second thoughts about it, Ryan stood on his tiptoes and briefly pressed his lips to Akmazian's.

He fell back onto feet and turned even redder, before quickly saying, "Merry Christmas." and hurrying away.

Akamzian stood stock-still, mouth hung slightly open, for an entire minute. He then tugged at the hem of his new sweater and smiled.

"Merry Christmas Ryan."


End file.
